Many Movements
by Telanu
Summary: Part 7 of the "Fire and Ice" series,with cameo appearances by Wonder Woman and the Terminator. The Titans shuffle around a little on the great chessboard o' life.


Many Movings

Many Movements

By Telanu (telanu@email.com)

Part 7 of the "Fire and Ice" series

Summary: Raven and Kory get domestic; Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman have a chat, and so do Terra and the Terminator.Some team members takes a hike and stuff…happens.Takes place over NTT (the first run) 38 and 39, and sort of assumes the Crisis never happened, since I _like _Donna as an Amazon!

Rating: PG13, some language

Disclaimer: DC Comics, not me, no money, etc.

Warning:Lots of talking going on in this one.Like Terra says, all these guys do is gab.

***

Raven looked around her new room, wincing internally at how empty it appeared.Donna's ex-room was far larger than Raven's former quarters at the Tower, and the young empath already felt swallowed up.The few casual clothes she had swung absurdly together in a lonely dance in the enormous closet; her meditation mat and incense burner sat in one corner, the bed in another.A few artifacts from Azarath sat on a shelf.That was all.

She sat defeatedly on the bed.What was she _doing_ here?

Only days ago she had resolved to leave the Titans forever in order to purge her inappropriate feelings for Koriand'r; now she was taking up residence in Koriand'r's very apartment, and could not for the life of her give a good reason why, save that the golden alien had asked her to with an earnest smile.Worst of all, she had deliberately stopped meditating, and had raised blocks in her mind to keep from dreaming while she slept – all to hide from her own conscience, to keep Azar's reproaches at bay.

She shivered.Azar.What would her goddess think of this, of her pupil's so blithely abandoning all her teachings?Azar had taught Raven to eschew all emotions, all sentimental attachments, lest the empath's darker impulses ever break free.And now Raven was purposefully putting herself in a very dangerous place, a place of the purest temptation – the temptation to _feel. _

_ _

Raven abruptly became aware of a warm, pleasant tingling feeling in the back of her skull.She sighed.On top of everything else, the mental link between herself and Koriand'rgrew ever stronger, and living together in such close quarters could only make it stronger yet.

She was ten kinds of fool…

A light rapping fell on the door.Yes? Raven called wearily.The door swung open and a golden head poked in, surrounded by outlandish masses of reddish-brown hair."Can I come in?" Koriand'r asked.

Please do, Raven replied, not getting up from the bed.

Koriand'r came into the room a little timidly – something rarely associated with the bold Tamaranean princess – with an enormous bouquet of pink and yellow roses in her hands."Hi.Uh, I brought some flowers to welcome you in."She smiled.

In the light of that smile, Raven allowed all thoughts of Azar and retribution to simply burn away.Yes, thiswas why she had come: because in the presence of no other did she feel this sweeping, all-consuming _warmth._Thank you.They are lovely.And they were; but more for the consideration behind them than any beauty inherent in the blossoms themselves.

"You're welcome!We'll find a vase to put them in.I'll – " Koriand'r looked around and frowned in puzzlement."Hmm.Do you need help moving the rest of your stuff in?"

All of my things are here, Raven replied, a little embarrassed.Koriand'r's eyes widened.

"X'Hal!You don't even have anything on the walls!We'll have to find some posters or something.There's a nice gallery down the street that sells prints…" Koriand'r's voice trailed off when Raven's expression did not respond to her words."Um, if you want to."

Perhaps, Raven conceded, in reward for her friend's insight.The room is larger than I am used to.

Koriand'r's sunny smile returned at this encouragement."I'm sure.Maybe we could go this weekend.Listen, I've got a surprise – " she ducked out of the room and returned holding a thick book."I bought this today.I thought we could try some of the recipes out tonight for dinner, you know, to celebrate you moving in."

It was a cookbook, the title _Eating The Vegetarian Way _scrawled across the cover in large white letters.The now-familiar warmth in Raven's belly began to spread to her whole body.How thoughtful of you, she managed, unaccountably touched by the gesture.But I know you eat meat, she added hastily.I hope you will not put yourself to any inconvenience on my account.

Koriand'r shrugged carelessly."It won't kill me every once in a while.Besides, I have to do _something _to stay in shape for my modeling jobs."As she spoke she stretched her long, elegant back in a lazy arc.Raven's heart slowly rolled over in her chest.

She had seen so many hideous things in her life, not the least of which was her own father.Was this the universe's way of compensating for ugliness – by creating creatures like Koriand'r? 

I saw your recent feature in _Vogue,_ she offered.It was most impressive.The golden alien princess, draped in gauzy fabrics that were at once elegant and revealing, on a tropical beach that could have been designed for her by a more beneficent goddess than Azar.Donna had truly been at the top of her form when taking the pictures.

Koriand'r's smile grew rueful."Thanks – but you might not have thought so if you'd been on site.I was fidgety all day for some reason.I think Donna was ready to kill me by the time we were done."

At the mention of Donna's name, Raven could feel Koriand'r's emotions swoop down into sadness.She frowned. Has something happened between you and Donna? she asked as carefully as she could.

The alien shrugged again, not meeting Raven's eyes, looking instead at the Azarathean figurines on the shelf."Oh, just some stuff," she said vaguely."We've had a few…discussions about…well, a lot of things."

Your, ah, break with Richard?

"Yeah.That's part of it, anyway.I think she's just tense…trying to plan a wedding _and _trying to figure out her past.It's a lot to take on."

Is Richard not helping with her investigations into her childhood?

"Yeah.It sounds like they're pretty close to a solution, too.Terry hired him, can you beat it?That is one terrific man.He and Donna are just perfect for each other."

Secretly rather amused by Koriand'r's bubbling enthusiasm, which was entirely unfeigned, Raven agreed.The feelings between them are strong.It is…pleasant…to be near them when they are together.She paused.Koriand'r, would you like me to speak to Donna for you?Perhaps I would not be…first choice…for dealing with an emotional issue, but it pains me to see discord between my friends.She had so few, after all.

To her surprise, she could feel Koriand'r's tension abruptly skyrocket at her suggestion."I don't think that's a good idea," the young alien said quickly.

Raven frowned and thought about probing down the nascent link between them to see if she could discern the cause of her friend's distress – and then decided against it, heeding the small voice inside her that warned her away, telling her she might find something she was not yet ready to confront.The "old-fashioned way," then.Why not? she asked quietly.

Koriand'r gnawed on her full bottom lip for a moment before saying reluctantly, "Raven, I'd really just prefer that you not get involved in this, okay?Please trust me."

Always. The word was out of her mouth before she could stop it – but seeing Koriand'r's pleasure in the impromptu compliment, she could not regret her lack of control.

"Great," her friend beamed."Let's crack open that cookbook and find something that looks good – I'm starved."

***

"…And now it says we need to add the beans."

Here.Where is the salt?

"Top row, third cabinet from the right.Hey, is this the sauce you were making?Mind if I taste?"

Please.I was wondering about the amount of paprika I put in.

"Mm…mmm!That's good stuff! Needs a _leetle _more spice, though, I think…"

The ground clove, perhaps.

"There, just a pinch.Now…oh.Oh, X'Hal, that's divine."

I am pleased you approve.

"Approve?I love it.Who knew you were a chef?Well, the only vegetarian among us, you'd have to be, wouldn't you?…No, wait, just let me have another bite."

It will all go into the dish, Koriand'r.

"Yes, but we want to make sure it's perfect, don't we?Oh, one more taste."

Koriand'r…

"Yum."

…I thought you said your goal was to _lose _weight?

"Hmph.Like you said, it's all going into the – wait a minute.You just made a joke!"

I what?

"You did."

I…do not tell jokes.

"Well, it wasn't a _joke-_joke, like one of Gar's or anything, but it definitely had joke-like qualities.Admit it.Hey, it's okay, nothing's wrong with it!"

It was quite unintentional, I assure you.

"I liked it."

… 

"Well, never mind.Let's get those beans into the pot, and then the sauce.I can't wait to see how this all tastes together."

***

In the middle of dinner, just as Raven was beginning to think she might not have made such a colossal mistake after all – Koriand'r seemed so pleased, and how could anything evil cause that? – somebody knocked on the door.

They looked at each other across the table, surprised."You expecting someone?" Koriand'r asked.

Raven shook her head no.In fact, she hadn't even mentioned her change of address to anyone, outside from entering it into the Tower's confidential records where Robin would have access to the information, if necessary.

"Door's open," Koriand'r called, and it swung open to reveal Donna Troy, who stepped inside with an incredibly excited expression on her face."Kory, I - you'll never guess what!I just had to stop by and tell you…"Her voice trailed off as she noticed the table's other diner."Raven.I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry if I'm…interrupting."

Distressed, Raven felt the tension in the room steadily rising, though she had no idea why.But Donna had obviously come to speak with Koriand'r and she, Raven, was just as obviously in the way.She rose.Not at all. I was…finished eating.A pathetic lie; half the food was still on her plate.How ironic that, on one of the rare nights when she was actually hungry, she had to interrupt her meal.Fumbling for an excuse to leave, and then giving up, she said, I will just leave so that you two can talk.Azar grant that now the two women could work out whatever troubles lay between them.

Donna nodded, evidently ready to accept, but Koriand'r cut her off, saying a little sharply, "That's okay, Raven.If Donna wants to talk to me in private, we can go someplace else."A significant pause followed."After all, you live here too."

As second-in-command of the Teen Titans, Donna Troy was too self-disciplined to let her emotions show on her face, but that mattered little to an empath: Raven could _feel_ the shock and dismay that radiated from the other woman.

Suddenly a few things became quite unpleasantly clear.

"Oh.I didn't know you were moving in," Donna said neutrally, turning a decidedly cool gaze on Raven."I suppose it'll be interesting to see how you two get along."

"Donna," Koriand'r said quietly.Raven could only stare at her two teammates – her friends – in mute misery.

For her part, Donna turned an inscrutable gaze on the golden alien, who returned it unflinchingly."Well, I don't want to interrupt your meal," the dark-haired Amazon said eventually in a quiet, even tone that made Raven cringe."Kory, I'll call you later."

"That would be nice," Koriand'r replied calmly."We could have lunch at Vincenzo's."

"Yes.I'd like that."They sounded like automatons.Donna turned back to Raven." 'Night, Raven.Hope you settle in okay.See you soon."

Raven merely nodded, unable to speak.

The door shut quietly.

Raven then turned her stricken gaze on Koriand'r, who immediately reached across the table to grasp her hand."Raven – "

Because of me? Raven asked bleakly.I don't understand.You have been arguing with Donna – because of _me?_

_ _

Koriand'r continued to hold her hand, but her gaze darted away."Partly," she hedged."I mean, it's not really what…Donna's just worried about you.She thinks…" the soft voice trailed off."Uh, she thinks…"

Raven gently disengaged their hands.She thinks I am dangerous.And she is correct.

"Is she?" Koriand'r asked insistently."Are you dangerous, Raven?To me?"

To you more than anyone! Raven burst out before she could stop herself.Then she bit her lip.

"And why is that?"

Determined to give away nothing else, the young empath clamped her lips shut.

Koriand'r sighed and took her hand again, so gently."Look, you can think what you like, and so can Donna.Just so long as you both remember this: you're my friend, Raven.I love you and I want to help you."

Wallace could not, blurted Raven, and then flushed to the roots of her hair.Where was her self-control?Was this what happened when she willfully stopped meditating – uncontrolled outbursts of emotion?How appalled Azar would be!

But Koriand'r's face had grown hard."I'm not Wally," she said in a low, forceful voice.Then, with cutting honesty, "I like Wally a lot.Don't get me wrong.But he doesn't know _what _he wants and…I think I do.You said you trusted me.Trust me not to run away from you like he did.I'm stronger than that."

No one is strong enough to face Trigon.

"You are.And besides, I'm not planning to face him."Koriand'r rose gracefully to her feet and moved around the table to cup Raven's pale cheek in her hand."I'm facing you."

The last time they had been in a moment this intimate, they'd been surrounded by stone and ice and Koriand'r had lowered her face to…Raven fervently prayed for an emergency alarm to sound, for Donna to return, for _anything _to break the moment.If the golden alien came one inch closer she would not be able to bear it.This _had _been a mistake, an awful one.She couldn't…

Then, to her relief, the hand dropped."You're not ready, are you?" Koriand'r asked thoughtfully."That's all right.Neither am I, really.I just wanted you to know."

Kn-know what?

A slender eyebrow raised."You _know _what.C'mon, let's eat."And quite calmly she sat at the table and resumed dining as if nothing had happened.

Extending her senses, Raven could feel nothing but the purest serenity coming from Koriand'r – an emotion she rarely felt from the volatile Tamaranean.She certainly had none of it herself at the moment.I must meditate, she mumbled, and fled to the relative safety of her room.

Koriand'r watched after her silently, half-rose from her chair, and then sat back down again, shaking her head quietly.

She'd made a few plans and decisions of her own.

Now she just had to stick to them.

***

Diana Prince smiled at her younger "sister" over the wineglass in her hand."This is wonderful, Donna.I'm so happy for you."

Donna smiled dreamily, much the way she'd been smiling all morning, since she and Diana had met for brunch." 'Donna Stacey Hinckley Troy,' " she murmured out loud."It's kind of a mouthful, isn't it?But it's a name, and it's mine."She laughed."Great Hera, I really have a name!And parents!"

"You always did," Diana grinned."But I know what you mean.Knowledge of one's past is important, even if it's only the first few years of your life.Who we are comes from who we were.I know you've always felt part of your identity was lacking; I'm so glad you've filled the gaps."

"Well, Dick filled the gaps," Donna laughed."I could never have done it without him."

"So what does Terry think?"

"Terry?He's thrilled to pieces, of course." Donna grinned naughtily."But that _might _have been just because I was so…enthusiastic…when I got home."

Diana smiled tolerantly and shook her head."So the wedding goes on."

"Without a hitch, so far," Donna sighed."This was Dick's wedding gift to us.Now that I know who I really am, I feel like I can totally commit to Terry, you know?Like there really _aren't _any deep, dark secrets left to uncover."

Diana grinned again."Like what, one of those tabloid covers? 'Woman Marries Her Own Brother,' that sort of thing?"

"Diana!" Donna gasped, in appalled amusement.

"I couldn't resist.Sorry.Am I still the maid of honor?"

"You better be.Steve's invited too, of course."

"I'll pass it on.Who else is in the wedding party?"

"Well, for bridesmaids we have you, Sharon, Lilith and Kory…I think."Donna's sunny face abruptly darkened.

"You think?About who?"

"Kory.She and I've been…well, not fighting, really, but there's this distance between us that was never there before.And it's _hard _being distant from Kory.It feels so…unnatural."

Diana put down her wineglass."Does this have to do with what you told me about earlier?On the phone?"

"Raven, you mean?Yeah, it does.You know, I _am _your sister, Di.You don't have to be so tactful."

Diana laughed."I work in Washington, remember?Capitol secrets tend to rub off on everything.So…" her voice trailed off."You told me what's going on.Sort of.But I don't understand the problem."

"The problem?!The _problem _is that one of my best friends – someone who's almost as much a sister to me as you are – is getting herself involved with a half-breed demon! Oh.Whoah," Donna stopped herself and shook her head, "I can't believe I said that.Can we just forget I said that?"

Diana was working hard on bringing both her eyebrows back down to normal level."Maybe, but I don't think we should.I thought Raven was your friend too."

"She was.Is.I think.Gaea, Raven doesn't _have_ any friends, but I've always liked her.I didn't mean to say such a terrible thing about her.This must be messing me up more than I thought.Of course, it could be wedding nerves. That would make me feel better.Do you think – "_ _

_ _

"Donna?"

"What?"

"You're babbling."

Donna sighed heavily.

"Do you really think this Raven person would hurt Koriand'r?" Diana asked gently.

Donna thought for a few moments."Yes," she said honestly."I told you what she did to Kid Flash.She didn't mean to, but she did it all the same.I…I don't think she knows how _not _to hurt people.It's just part of who she is.The people she grew up with purged her of all her emotions, so she can't reciprocate whatever deranged infatuation Kory is feeling.And that's _another _thing."

"What is?"

"Kory broke up with Dick.I told you this, right?She thinks he's too cold and ungiving and uncommunicative, right?Well, what in the world does she think _Raven's _going to be like?Whatever she doesn't like about Dick she's going to find in Raven – squared."

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!I think Raven cares about all of us.I think she needs friends.I think she may even love Koriand'r, in her own weird way.But she's in no position to give Kory, or anybody else, anything more than that.For pity's sake, what the hell is Kory _thinking?_Two more opposite people I can't even imagine – "

"They do say opposites attract – "

"Ixnay on the clichés, Di!I'm _scared _of this.I was terrified when Koriand'r was in the hands of her sister and I thought I'd never see her again.In spite of everything she's been through she's so warm and loving – you told me as much when you met her."

"Yes.I liked her very much."

"Well, this is _way _worse than Komand'r.I just can't stand the thought of Raven or Trigon hurting her."

"That's not under your control, Donna."Diana regarded her foster-sibling with compassion."That's what bugs you the most, isn't it?I love you to death, but you've always been a control freak.And this is something you have no influence over."

"But I _should," _Donna cried angrily."Kory's my friend.I was close to her before Raven ever was – why won't she even listen to me?She's not that hard-headed."She shook her head."Something's suspicious about all this.I mean, _really _suspicious."

  
Diana frowned and took another sip of her Chablis."What do you mean?"

Donna wouldn't lift her eyes from the table, and played with her napkin for another few seconds before answering."Raven made Kid Flash love her," she said finally.

Diana's glass hit the table with a _clink _as she set it down too heavily_._"What?"

"You heard me.Raven's an empath.Back when the team was started, she somehow _made _Kid Flash fall in love with her, to convince him to join the team."

Diana's mouth opened and closed like a fish's."She admitted to that?That's – that's – unconscionable."

"I know.How do I know she's not doing the same with Kory?"

"You don't, I guess.But why would she do such a thing?"  
  


"I'm not sure.She's been losing control over her powers lately – she might be doing this and not even be aware of it.Or she might _be _aware of it and…Hera, I can't stand it.I can't even think.Trigon can't have _that _great a hold over her, can he?"Donna held her head in her hands, and then looked up at Diana, blue eyes glistening with tears."Do you understand why I'm scared, Diana?"

Diana nodded slowly, tracing patterns in the tablecloth with her finger."You have every reason to be.Kory's been a good friend to you.I've had cause to thank her for saving your life, more than once.Have you tried talking to Mother about this?"

"Hippolyta has enough on her mind.Although if I think the situation warrants it, I just might.But you're the Wonder Woman here – what do _you _think I should do?"

"What does Dick think?"

"You think I've told _Dick _about this, right after Kory broke up with him?He'd tear Raven limb from limb!Or kick her out of the Titans, or something else rash."Donna shook her head."He's usually so clear-headed – except when the stakes are personal.I don't dare."

"Hmm."Diana shifted uncomfortably."I suspect you know what I'm going to say."

"I don't want to hear it," Donna groaned.

"It's still the best advice.If what you say about Kid Flash is true, I certainly don't recommend confronting Raven.All you can do is…"

"Watch and wait," the other woman sighed."I had a feeling you'd think that."

"Well, watch, wait _and _call on me whenever you need to."Diana reached across the table to hold her sister's hand."I'm always here for you, Donna."

"I know.I love you, Di."

"And I love you.Try and be happy, okay?Koriand'r's a grown woman, and you'll be watching over her; it's all you can do.And in the meantime, you have a wedding to plan."

A watery smile greeted that."Tactful _and _practical."

"I know.Just the perfect big sister, aren't I?"

***

And watch Donna did.She watched Raven and Koriand'r as closely as she could over the next few days, aware that Raven could probably sense her scrutiny – but the empath seemed strangely subdued around her.On several occasions, Raven even appeared to be on the point of approaching Donna to speak, but always seemed to change her mind at the last minute.

As for Koriand'r, the Tamaranean appeared willing to let bygones be bygones.At least she seemed unchanged, sunny and laughing as ever.She even apologized politely to Donna for her rudeness on that surprising night and asked her friend simply to trust her.

What could someone called "Wonder Girl" do but agree?

But her vigilance remained undiminished.

***

Three days later, the Titans found themselves once more in Alaska, a development welcomed by none of them.This time, however, Fedorov was nowhere in sight; it was the far more deadly Brother Blood they confronted, and his traps were more devious than mere underground mines.

Raven had occasion to think on this at some length as she lay twisted in agony on the floor of an electrified cage.Azar, she – followed by the rest of the team – had blundered into this trap like an amateur!And now her senses were so distorted by pain that she could not even concentrate enough to teleport out of the cage and subdue their smirking captors.As she saw Koriand'r, pressed shaking against the cage's bars, she closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to marshal her resources, but nothing would come.Every second brought fresh anguish, and she knew she could not long survive this.

Then a thought occurred to her, far more shocking than any of the electrical currents that were frying her alive: _I only kissed her once._

_ _

As she struggled to hold onto consciousness and listen to the plan Robin was formulating in strained, hushed tones, that realization seemed to her to be the greatest tragedy of her life.

As it happened, that plan did not require any action on her part, and she could only stare helplessly as Starfire, Changeling – in the unlikely form of an electric eel – and Cyborg all linked together and began a shock-wave counter to the cage's deadly current that would either free the Titans – or electrocute them far more quickly.

The Blood Sister watching them suddenly frowned, and then looked alarmed."What are they doing?" Raven could hear her say over the roaring in her own ears."I – I need Brother Blood's wisdom!Somebody – "

"Too late, lady," Cyborg snarled, as he jump-started the fatal power chain."You and that –phony messiah're done for – hang on, Titans, we're – short-circuitin' –this loony bin!"

BOOM.

Raven felt the bottom of the cage drop out from under her and she collapsed to the floor of the laboratory below feeling as though she had no strength left in her.She had been in the cage the longest, however, and the other Titans recovered more quickly, rising to engage Blood's troops – all but Starfire and Cyborg, who had borne the brunt of the explosion.Her two teammates lay sprawled insensible on the floor.Ruthlessly overriding her instinct to heal Koriand'r first, Raven raised herself to her hands and knees and crawled over to Cyborg, the more seriously injured, trying to ignore the sounds of battle all around her.Biting her lips and absolutely _forcing _herself to concentrate as hard as she had ever done, she placed her hands on his forehead and began to draw the pain from his body, combining it with her own and then, mercifully, releasing it.

There was not much she could do for him; the vast majority of his body was mechanical, and the override systems were quickly kicking into place and repairing the damage the cage had wrought.But she had healed his nervous system quickly enough that those overrides could be transmitted from his brain and made.Now for Koriand'r.Feeling marginally stronger, Raven left Cyborg to sit up on his own, and then crawled the remaining few meters to where her fallen friend lay.The golden skin was far too pale, the pulse weak, the eyes refusing to open.

Her shaking fingers caressed the alien's temples as she sought to draw out the pain.To her astonishment, the power came easily to her, far more easily than it had done with Cyborg, and soon she could feel Koriand'r's pain draining away, almost effortlessly, into her own soul-self, before being released into the formless ether beyond.Could this somehow be a result of their mental link?Even now she could feel their spirits touching as they had that fateful day in the ambulance, and under far less dire circumstances.That could only mean the link was stronger than ever.

And soon, if things continued this way, she would have to tell Koriand'r about it.After she'd already denied its existence.Azar help her.

There.She was almost done.Koriand'r's eyes were fluttering open."Raven?" she croaked.

Shush, Raven murmured, ashamed of the tenderness she could hear in her own voice, but unable to remain unemotional in the face of that green-eyed regard.You will be all right.Just rest.The golden alien smiled up at her, and she felt her body tingling again, albeit far more pleasantly than it had in the cage.

Just then, a strident voice interrupted her reverie."Yeah, well, Wondy, if it hadn't been for me you'd be daisy fertilizer.I saved you from Blood's nun – hell, I almost get killed fightin' with you guys all the time – so why do I still feel like an outsider?And I don't mean like my brother, Geo-Force."

Terra.Once again demanding some imagined 'right' to their private lives, their identities, their…selves.Great spirits, was there _nothing _the brat didn't demand of them?Raven gave her trust wholeheartedly to her fellow Titans, at least in the field, but she could not, _could not _trust Terra.

If only she knew exactly _why._In her current state of mind, with unruly emotions surging at every turn and Trigon menacing her once more, she shouldn't trust her perceptions of a girl she hadn't known very long.But her impression of Terra was that of someone overflowing with evil and hatred, and she simply couldn't get rid of it.Even if it just might be a reflection of herself.

"The kid has a point," Kid Flash was saying."She's good, and she's one of us."_Wallace, you fool! _Raven raged inwardly, unconsciously tightening her fingers on Koriand'r's face until her friend made a soft, surprised noise.Raven glanced down apologetically at the quizzical expression on the alien's face.

"We've already agreed on that," Wonder Girl said, adding support to Kid Flash."Okay, maybe at the next meeting we could – "

Is anybody concerned about Koriand'r? Raven heard herself break in waspishly.She seems to have suffered a power feedback.At this, Starfire's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Actually, I feel fi – "

Victor grunted in sympathy as he struggled to his feet."Hey, I'm not about ta do any hurdles, either.Starry an' I took the brunt of that power surge."

As if in spite of himself, Robin knelt down next to Starfire."You okay?" he asked quietly, not meeting her eyes.

She flushed a little."I'll be all right.I just feel weak."

Unwillingly, he turned his eyes from her to Raven, who sat as if stunned on the floor."What about you, Raven?Any problems with your powers?"

No, thank you, I - Raven attempted to rise, and then swayed back down as her knees turned to water.Oh!

Robin grasped her firmly by the arms."What is it?What's the matter?"

Nothing, she said, I am just weakened by my efforts.And for once, it was true.She felt no nagging darkness in her, no strange pullings from Trigon's dimension; just a complete, natural exhaustion.

How wonderful that was.

Too bad no one else believed her.Robin and Wonder Girl were frowning thunderously, and Kid Flash was studiously looking the other way.Changeling obviously was planning to leave this in the hands of the leaders, and Cyborg himself was too tired to have an opinion one way or the other.Terra…was gloating.

Gloating.A clear sense of triumph.Raven could sense that as clearly as she felt the beat of her own heart.

I'm fine, she insisted with a forcefulness that surprised them all.I just need to rest for a moment.Would our time not be better employed in an investigation of the facilities?

Koriand'r staggered to her own feet."The nun's waking up," she said, carefully picking her way across the rubble."Maybe we could get something from her."

They couldn't, of course.Blood's followers were fanatics to a man, or in this case, woman.However, the laboratory delivered better information in the form of an office filled with campaign posters – posters for political candidates apparently endorsed by Brother Blood.Robin's lightning-quick brain immediately went to work; Raven simply continued sitting on the floor, regaining her strength as best she could, and watched her teammates.

She noticed that Terra was watching too, observing everything almost…greedily.As if the girl were storing up information on how they moved and thought.

Well, let her watch.Now that she had a concrete feeling to go on, instead of half-formed fears, Raven would be monitoring her newest teammate with equal intensity.

If not greater.

***

Smoke curled into the air from a half-consumed cigarette.

"Like I said, all those bozos do is gab.They're like a buncha little old ladies.You could take 'em easy."

Chuckling nastily, Tara Markov took another long pull on the Marlboro in her mouth.

Slade Wilson merely smiled at her, his uncovered eye gleaming softly."Don't be so certain of that, m'dear.Respect your foes and never underestimate them."

"Huh.Y'know, your contact-lens camera isn't too shabby.You'd make a fortune sellin' them to spies."

"I know," the Terminator replied with a bored shrug.He had a fortune already, and frankly, the advantages of an exclusive surveillance system far outweighed those to be gained by selling its secrets for petty cash."Tara, have you ever read any of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's stories concerning Sherlock Holmes?"

Tara frowned at the abrupt change of subject."One or two, when I was a kid.What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"When you were a kid…ah, you must mean, when you were younger than you are _now._Don't bristle, dear, it was not meant as an insult.I only wanted to ask you if you recalled the famous detective's catchphrase: 'You see, but you do not observe.'"

"S'familiar," Tara said sulkily, still not sure she wasn't being patronized, and indeed, she was.

"And applicable." The Terminator pressed the 'rewind' button on his remote control until, on the massive screen before them, lay a still shot of Raven bending over Starfire's supine body."This, for example.You only glanced at these two women for – " he glanced at the VCR, "two seconds.Just another three could have told me far more about the team than fifteen seconds of watching Cyborg root through a cabinet full of campaign posters."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean," the Terminator said patiently, "that the woman known as Raven is reputed to be emotionless.And most of our evidence supports that.But this little clip seems to suggest otherwise."

"How?Sure, she got kinda pissed when Robbie and Wondy got in her face about her powers, but that was all."

" 'Kind of pissed' does not seem to describe her reaction to the lovely Starfire."Wilson pressed the 'zoom' button, and suddenly Tara was confronted with a close-up of Raven's concerned face as she bent over her friend."In fact, she seems rather fond of her, don't you agree?"

"So what?" Tara asked irritably."They all love Bubble-Bod.Hell, I heard she and Robin just broke up, and he still went all googly-eyed when he found out she was hurt."

"So you imagine love dies that easily, do you?Well, for you perhaps it does…I invite you to look again at this part of the recording."The tape sped up until it had almost reached the end, and the Titans were preparing to depart the lab, prisoners and information in tow."You know, Tara, I find it interesting that a man like Brother Blood would keep such sensitive information in an Alaskan lab guarded only by a few very inept soldiers…well, more on that later.Look at this."

Silently, the two watched as the on-screen Titans filed out of the building.Starfire, just ahead of Terra in line, paused to give Raven a steadying hand as the empath rose to her feet.Again, the Terminator paused the picture.

"Look, Tara.Look at their faces."

Tara Markov looked closely.Then her breath blew out of her in a whistle."Sonofabitch!"

"Indeed.Do share."

"The witch is _smilin' _at her!Or sort of smilin'.Close as she ever gets, I guess."Indeed, the Raven-image was caught looking up at the Starfire-image with the faintest upturn of her lips, an expression of gratitude clear on her face.

"What a tender display, and quite out of character," Wilson remarked."You will also note the fact that she interrupted the 'discussion' you were having with Kid Flash and Wonder Girl – a most vital discussion – to draw attention to Starfire's injuries.It's these little details, Tara, that can make or break our mission to capture the Titans.I'll need more information, of course, but from what we know of Raven, and what we can infer from this tape, I'd say a most interesting development is at hand."

"I don't know about interestin.'So the witch has a heart, so what?That'll just make it easier to find a way to get to her."

"Oh, she has a heart, all right.And I would venture to say, tentatively at this point, that she has given it to your lovely teammate."

Tara took a moment to absorb this."You're saying she's in love with Golden Globes," she said flatly.

"I believe so, yes.Of course, I'll require more evidence, but I'm sure you'll be able to provide that.Not that this stems from a," he coughed, "_prurient _interest, but as you mentioned, it will indeed make these two women far more vulnerable.Especially if Starfire returns Raven's feelings.I am sorry that Robin and Starfire have parted ways, though.It would have made access to the team leader that much easier – "

"The witch is a _lesbo?"_

"I thought we'd dealt with that part, Tara."

"Christ, I don't believe it!"Tara doubled over, laughing so hard that she fell out of her plush chair."The witch in love with Balloon Bod!The devil and the bimbo!It's _too _rich!"

Slade Wilson sighed."I'm glad you're having so much fun with it.But I can think of other ways to amuse you, too."

She stopped laughing abruptly, and looked at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes."Oh yeah?Then why are you wearing that stuffy robe?"

"_Later, _brat.For the moment, I was thinking of a training session.I want to see how out of practice you've gotten."

"I could kick your ass any day'a the week, Slade."

"Prove it.Wintergreen," he called to his ever-faithful friend and servant, "please lay out my suit and weapons.Tara and I are…playing the games."

Tara rose from the floor, still with that mischievous grin, and went in search of her costume.

***

Koriand'r knew Kid Flash had been preparing to leave the Teen Titans, or at least thinking seriously about it.On some unworthy level she even welcomed the development.

Still, when Wally entered the Tower that night clad in "civvies," with Terra hot on his heels, she felt a jolt of surprise.For some reason she hadn't thought it would be…tonight.Though, why _not_ tonight?She shook her head.She was becoming too much like an Earthling, ready to eternally postpone the inevitable.And she didn't dare even look at Raven, though she rather thought they'd have a talk later that night.

They'd been doing that often, having…talks.About nothing, mostly – weather, food, politics."Small talk," people called it.But it was more than Raven ever spoke to anyone else, and as far as Kory was concerned, that alone was cause for rejoicing.Tonight, after this, maybe they could chat about something more serious.

"Hey, guys," Terra said with a rueful grin on her face."Guess what?"

Wally waved his hand."Shh.I'll tell 'em, Tara."

Donna looked between the two with a worried expression on her face, though surely she had to know what was coming."Kid Flash, why are you dressed like –"

"Forget it, Wonder Girl.It's okay."Wally sighed."I already told her I'm Wally West.We were gonna tell Tara our identities anyway."

_ never! _

Koriand'r looked up and around, shocked, expecting everyone to react to that statement; and then realized nobody else seemed to have heard it.It had…had she imagined it?It sounded like it was right inside her own head…unable to stop herself, she looked this time at Raven, who stood as silent and impenetrable as ever, at the far end of the T-shaped table.Her expression was utterly unreadable – until, for one second, Kory saw the corner of her mouth quiver.

That voice in her head.She'd heard it before, during that fight with Thunder and Lightning.It was Raven's voice, no question – but the empath had denied any kind of mental connection between them.What in X'Hal's name was going on?

Dick's voice quickly derailed her train of thought."It's time, isn't it, Wally?Funny, I never thought you'd be the first to leave."That made Kory blink.Who _had _Dick thought would be the first?Why would he think _anybody _was leaving?

"You know, I've got mixed feelings about all this," Donna told Wally with a sad smile.

Wally bit his lip."_You've _got mixed feelings?My stomach feels like it's spinning in a Cuisinart.Hell, I've got _pureed _feelings."They both laughed, a little shakily.Even Koriand'r, ambivalent as she felt about Wally right now, felt a tear in her eye.Until Raven stepped forward, pulling off her hood in a gesture of sheer vulnerability that tore at the golden alien's heart.

Wallace, she asked softly, uncertainly, have…have I had anything to do with your…decision?Kory knew the courage it had taken for the shy Raven to pose that so-sensitive question in front of all of them._If he says anything horrible, I'll kill him._

_ _

As if sensing her thought, Wally actually glanced nervously at Kory before replying, no doubt remembering their furious exchange in S.T.A.R. Labs a few days ago."I'm sure you know, Raven."He took a deep breath."I alternately love and hate you.Sometimes I can't stand to be apart from you – other times I don't want to know you even exist."Koriand'r's hands tightened murderously on the edge of the table, but before Wally could tempt her to commit a truly terrible act, he continued, "But you're only part of it.Remember, I've never really wanted to be a Titan.It's my own fault for hanging around as long as I have.I think I need to return to college.Full time."

Then he gave his costume ring to Robin, offering it for a Titans archive, as Raven stepped into the background, her face even paler than usual; Koriand'r noticed with pleasure that Donna laid a comforting hand on the empath's shoulder.Her friend really seemed to be making an effort to understand the situation…which was quite a feat, since Kory herself wasn't anywhere near understanding it yet.She suspected Raven was even less so.

Wally patted Tara's shoulder."As for you, squirt, I guess you take my place.You're a full-time Titan now.Don't let me down."

"O-of course I won't, Speedo," Tara stammered, and tears actually glimmered in her eyes.That did not stop the warning buzz Koriand'r once again felt going off in her brain, that sounded again like Raven whispering…something.

Perhaps the buzz should have prepared her for the bombshell that dropped next.

For Dick had taken a deep breath; and then he said quietly, "I guess now's as good a time as any to make my own announcement.Mood's set and all, huh?Don't go yet, Wally.I want you to hear this."He took another breath."There's no easy way to say this, but it's been on my mind for…what seems like forever.At least since the team started.So I'll just be blunt since," with a wry glance at Donna, "it's what I do best: I'm giving up being Robin."

Kory felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.All around her she could hear the shocked voices raised in protest, but she had no breath to join them.Her eyes stung with sudden, stunned tears, and all she could think was _My fault my fault my fault…_

Less than a week after their break-up and Dick was leaving the Titans?No matter what he said, no matter how long he'd been thinking about it, it couldn't be a coincidence.Her lips trembled, and she bit them to keep from crying out.No, no, she'd never meant for this to happen!In spite of everything – their personal problems, their different cultures, Raven, everything – she still loved him.He'd shown her Earth and taught her what a good Human was like: a balance of emotional impulse and rational thought, coupled with an unswerving sense of integrity.She had never, _never _wanted to hurt him.That was the last thing she'd wanted.Oh, X'Hal…

She could see some of her teammates glancing back at her; others were visibly restraining themselves from doing so.They all blamed her too.She could tell.This couldn't be happening!She hadn't wanted this!

"Kory," Dick said gently, instantly silencing the hullabaloo.

She stared at him miserably through tear-fogged eyes."I'm sorry," she whispered."Dick, I'm sorry.You don't have to do this._Please _don't do this.I didn't want – I never meant…"

"Shh.It's okay."He walked over to where she sat, frozen, and actually dabbed her cheeks with a handkerchief."I figured you'd blame yourself.But it's not you, Kory, honestly it's not."This close to him, she could feel his body heat, remember that heat from a dozen passionate encounters…and so could he, she could tell.He shook a little, and then took a step back."I haven't told you all about that mission I was on with Adrian Chase a few weeks ago.I doubt I ever will.It has to stay confidential, and for that I'm sorry; I sure could have used your advice.

"But it made a few things really clear for me.Chase and I have radically different ideas of what constitutes justice; and when I was thinking about that, I also realized the same went for me and Batman.I can't continue being Robin, because I just don't agree with his ideals, much as I love him.He was – is – a father to me, but we're on different paths now.I need to start making my own identity as a crimefighter, one that isn't so automatically linked with his.So I'm giving up being Robin.That doesn't mean I'm giving up the Titans – not by a long shot.I just have to have a little time while I work out the details.It won't take long.I hope.

"In the interim," he finished, "you guys are gonna need a field leader while I figure things out."He grinned suddenly, that rare and beautiful smile that had always made Kory's heart pound."I vote for Donna."

There was a moment of silence in the room; then Vic slowly started clapping his metallic hands together, until everyone was applauding.Wally patted Donna on the back and kissed her cheek, murmuring something that looked like, from this distance, "Good luck."Kory couldn't move.She still felt frozen.

Then Dick turned back around, giving her a soft, sad smile and she unfroze again, reaching out to wrap him in the only embrace they'd shared since their breakup."I'm sorry," she murmured again.

"It happens," he muttered into her hair."I'm just…I wasn't enough for you.I couldn't give enough of myself to you.For that, _I'm _sorry."His voice dropped to an even lower whisper."Maybe someday…"And then he pulled away.Turned around, removed his mask, and smiled, extending his hand to Terra."Since we're playing the drop-the-secret-identities game, I'm Dick Grayson.Nice to meet you, Tara Markov."

Tara appeared just as shell-shocked as everybody else, but she still managed a grin, shaking his hand."Put 'er there, Robbie.I mean Dickie."Laughs all round.Except, of course, from Raven.

Wally shook his head."Well, I gotta say, guys, emotional upheaval makes me tired.I'm heading back to Blue Valley and getting some sleep.My classes start on Wednesday."

He left then, to choruses of farewell and don't-be-a-stranger, promising to return and visit…someday.In spite of everything, Koriand'r found herself hoping it wouldn't necessarily be someday soon.

In the motion of the room, as people said their goodbyes to Wally and Dick, who were leaving together, Kory felt a cool touch on her arm."Raven," she mumbled.

This pains you, Raven said softly.

"Yeah.I guess…um."She sniffled."Maybe we could talk about this at home?I just…I can't, right now…"She needed time to think, to get used to this.Tamaraneans were no strangers to strong emotions, but hanging around Earthlings so much had inhibited her.She now felt uncomfortable crying in front of a roomful of people, even if they were her dearest friends.

The soft fingers left her arm.Of course.

Dick was saying goodbye to Tara especially, with the same kinds of abjurations Wally had used – "Welcome to the team," etc.Even through the tumult of her feelings, Koriand'r could feel Raven tense beside her, could hear the empath's breath catch.Then the door closed, and the team – what was left of it – remained inside.

Donna flopped into her chair with a "Whew!", tears shining visibly in her eyes."Wally's right.I'm exhausted."Then she glanced over at Tara, and grinned."But we did promise, didn't we?I can't think of a better way to cap off the evening than by ringing in the new, after the old rang themselves out.So…you ready to know just how boring our lives really are?"

"You better b'lieve it, Wondy," Tara said, leaning forward in her own chair with enthusiasm."I can't wait.I mean, I'll feel like I really belong with you guys for the first time."She shrugged."Doesn't matter if it's boring.Just s'long as I know."

"Hmm," Donna mused."Well, you already know all about Gar – much to your sorrow, I'm sure – "

"Hey!" was the outraged response of the green monkey clinging to Tara's chair.

"So, who's next?I guess that would be me, wouldn't it?Here goes: my real name is," she grinned, "Donna Stacey Hinckley Troy…"

"What a mouthful!" Tara laughed.

"I'm still getting used to it.Long story.I'm a photographer and…"

And so it went.First Donna, then Vic.Koriand'r was grateful that they were giving her the time to compose herself; though, as she grew calmer, Raven seemed to grow more and more agitated.

"…an' I spend most of my spare time at the Center For Disabled Kids, with Sarah," Vic finished.

"And he's in love with her," inserted Gar, now flitting around the ceiling in the form of a bat.

"Shut up, you little green – "

"_Thank _you, Vic," Donna said quickly."So who's next?Raven?How about you?"

Raven met that suggestion with complete silence, and after a moment Koriand'r looked up at her.The empath was standing behind her chair, lips pinched together, face white and still. 

"Raven?"Donna prompted gently."You okay?"

"Not wiggin' out again, is she?" Tara asked a little nervously.

Raven took a deep breath.I...am sorry.I cannot.Forgive me, Donna, but I choose not to reveal my identity to Terra at this time.

Donna frowned in displeased surprise."What?Why not?"

I…

Tara slumped back in her chair with a snort, arms folding."Figures _you'd _be the hold-out.Why the hell do you hate my guts, anyway?What've I ever done to you?"

"Hey, be fair," Garfield interjected, changing back into human form again and laying a hand on Tara's shoulder."It's Raven's choice.And she doesn't hate you.Nobody does."

Donna was still frowning."Terra has a point, actually.You've seemed unduly hostile toward her from the start, Raven.I think she has a right to know why – and so do we, as a team."

Raven bit her lip again, so hard Kory was afraid she'd draw blood.I would rather not discuss it.I would prefer my reasons to remain private.

"Raven – "

Koriand'r wanted desperately to interject, to defend her friend, but had no idea what to say.And a sudden flash of insight made her realize that no comment of hers would help; would indeed only bias Donna further, suspicious as her friend was of their relationship.So she only said, "Maybe if we just give it some time."

"Time?" Tara demanded angrily."I've been with this circus for over a month.I've gotten my ass kicked with you more times than I care to count.How long's it gonna take before you trust me?"

"Tara, we _do _trust you," Donna began.

_I _do not , Raven interrupted.They all turned to stare at her.If you wish a reason, there it is.Perhaps my perceptions are skewed; I have had many…troubles recently.But I do not trust Terra, I _will _not tell her who I am – and I wish all of you had been wise enough to do the same!

And she disappeared in a soundless burst of smoke.

Donna stared at the spot where she had been, slack-jawed."My God," Vic muttered."What got into her?"

"Kory, what just happened?" Donna demanded.

Koriand'r opened her mouth to say she had no idea, when Tara broke in, her eyes gleaming unpleasantly."Yeah, if anybody knew, you would, wouldn't you?You girls seem kinda…close."

Donna frowned a bit, but seemed to see no offense in the comment.Neither did Vic or Gar.So why did Koriand'r suddenly feel as if all of her internal alarms were going off?

She made a decision then, quickly, and hoped it worked."Well, I don't know, Tara.Maybe one of us could talk to her later.Don't worry about it.In the meantime, let's just move on.It's my turn, huh?"

Donna smiled gratefully at her."Yes, it is."

Kory shrugged elaborately."Actually, you know as much about me as you do about Gar.I'm in almost every fashion magazine in the city, so my name's no secret – I go by 'Kory Anders.'" She laughed."Silly, isn't it?And you know my real name is Koriand'r.I'm from a beautiful planet called Tamaran, in the Vegan star system.My parents are the king and queen."

_That _distracted Tara suitably, as she had hoped it might."Your parents are – _what?_So you're royalty from some other planet?Why the heck are you _here?"_

"Well…"and Koriand'r began talking, and told Tara all about her damned sister, and her beloved family, and the oppression of the Citadel; all about her past, and nothing about her present.After all, she reasoned, to give away her real information, such as address, as the others had done, would be to give away Raven's too, and Raven didn't want that, did she?

They could talk about the _why_ of that when she got home.

And speaking of home, it was late.She rose to her feet and stretched, earning an awed whistle from Gar."So that's it, I'm afraid.X'Hal, I'm tired!…X'Hal is the goddess of the Vegan worlds, did I tell you that, Tara?That's why I'm always invoking her name…I guess it's time for me to head on out."

"Us, too," the others agreed, getting wearily to their feet.Maybe she'd overdone it.

But Tara wasn't quite ready to let it go."Kory – hey, can I call you Kory? – you can't just leave me hangin' like this.I mean, I've never heard about a real live alien planet before."Her lips quirked up."Lemme give you a ride home on a rock and you can tell me the rest of it on the way."

More alarms went off.Tara wanted to know where she lived – wanted to know pretty badly, if the flush on her cheeks was any indication.For some reason Koriand'r doubted she was _that _enthused about the mechanics of Tamaranean government."Actually, I'm not going home right now.I'm going to visit a…a friend."X'Hal, how lame!But she couldn't think of anything better on the spur of the moment."Why don't you let me fly with you and Gar back to the mansion instead and I can fill you in that way?"

Tara frowned before she could stop herself, and Koriand'r had the feeling of a suspicion being confirmed.But Gar jumped in enthusiastically."You bet, Goldie.Any chance to spend more time with you – wa-_hoo!"_

_ _

Koriand'r beamed at Tara."And I can tell you all about Okaara."

"Great," Tara muttered, sounding decidedly less enthusiastic than before.

After she'd left the two youngest team members at the front door of Steve Dayton's sprawling estate, and flown away as fast as she could – reasonably certain that Tara couldn't come up with an excuse to follow her _that _quickly (X'Hal, what paranoia) – Kory took a nice, circuitous route in getting back to her apartment, taking time to marshal her thoughts.

Time to talk to Raven.

***

When she walked into their apartment, the door to Raven's room was closed, as she thought it would be.But she _knew _the empath was here, with that sixth sense she seemed to be developing lately.Just like she'd been able to find her at St. Mary's the other day.She was going to have to ask Raven about this, though it appeared her friend didn't know any more about it than she did.Was it possible that Koriand'r herself had some kind of latent empathic ability?But if so, why was it just coming out now, and why only around Raven?Well, she'd find out.She was sure that together, they could get to the bottom of all this.

She made a great deal of noise coming in, closing the door loudly and puttering around in the living area, to let Raven know she was home – ridiculous, of course, since Raven could probably sense her presence no matter what.

Then she flung herself on the couch and waited.And waited.And waited.

After twenty minutes had passed and _still _no sign of Raven, Koriand'r gave up.Patience wasn't her strongest trait.She closed her eyes and did her best to _focus _her emotions, knowing her friend would pick up on her feelings of affection and approval.Hopefully that would make Raven more accessible, if she didn't think Kory was going to burst in and start ranting, as Donna doubtlessly wanted her to.

At the thought of Donna, which led to thoughts of Terra, Kory had to spend an extra few minutes regaining her focus on affection.

Then she rose and marched to Raven's door, knocking briskly."Raven?Can I come in, please?"

Yes, came the dull voice from the other side of the door, and Kory winced.That didn't sound very encouraging.

Raven sat on the opposite edge of the bed, facing the window, shoulders slumped.Koriand'r had a sudden, distinct feeling of déjà vu; a quick glance at the roses sitting pretty in their vase on the windowsill dispelled it.The empath didn't look up.How did the meeting conclude? she asked in a hushed voice.

Koriand'r, struck by the sudden vulnerability of the other woman, made her voice as gentle as she could."It went okay.I think Donna's going to want to talk to you, though.It could be a problem, one team member not trusting another one."

Raven seemed to shrink even more inside herself.

So Kory went for broke."Be even more of a problem if _two _team members didn't trust another one."

Raven looked up then, and sharply, into Koriand'r's eyes.What do you mean?

Whoops – did Raven think that Koriand'r and Donna didn't trust her?That might have sounded bad."No, I meant…" she frowned."Raven, after you left I told Terra my story.About Tamaran, about my family.But after you voiced your doubts…I just didn't feel comfortable telling her anything more immediate." She tried a grin."Like where we live, for example."

Raven went visibly weak with relief, and surprise.You…you understand my doubts, then? she asked, sounding almost eager.You agree with me that she is a menace?

Koriand'r frowned."I don't know.I never thought of her as one before.But you're the empath here, and if you're getting some kind of weird feeling from her, that's enough to tell me that _some_thing's wrong."

To her surprise, Raven's lips trembled at that.

"Raven?What is it?Did I say something wrong?"

You trust me, the other woman murmured, staring steadily at her own feet.You really do trust me.

"Of course I do.How couldn't I?You saved me from Trogarr and his slavers, all that time ago – I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you!And later you came again, and healed me on Tamaran when I was so sure I was going to die."She smiled, and dared to lay one ofher hands on top of Raven's, felt encouraged when the touch wasn't rejected."For those times, and many others, I owe you my life."

Raven sat there for another few moments, very still.She seemed to want to say something, but after another few seconds it became apparent she wasn't going to.

Kory, undaunted, took up the slack."So anyway, I held back in front of Terra.And you know what?I think it was the right thing to do."She told Raven the story of Terra's desire to accompany her home, and of the girl's anger when the idea was deflected."It gave me the creepiest feeling.I thought I'd tell you about it."

Raven shuddered delicately, and actually gripped Koriand'r's hand in her own.You made a wise decision, she said fervently.If anything had happened to you…!

Surprised, and pleased, at the depth of emotion that comment had revealed, Kory said only, "I don't think she would have tried anything.She just wanted to find out where I lived…if she does anything it'll be after that."X'Hal! When had she started thinking of the treachery of Terra as a real possibility?Was her faith in Raven really that absolute?

Well, to be honest, no.But her faith in Raven _and _in her own intuition was pretty unshakeable.And her intuition told her she'd done a very good thing by fobbing Tara Markov off this night.Raven's suspicions served to confirm that.

Let the other Titans think they were a couple of paranoid kooks.After a lifetime of slavery and degradation forced upon her by her own family, Koriand'r was willing to believe the maxim "better safe than sorry."

I wish I had adopted a strategy such as yours, Raven mused.I could even have…lied…and told her I still resided in the Tower.Or simply filled her head with tales of Azarath, as you did with Tamaran.I think it was…unwise to reveal my suspicions so openly.

"Maybe," Koriand'r agreed, "but there's nothing you can do about it now.Unless," she added thoughtfully, "you go back later and apologize, maybe tell her all that stuff.Say you were just having a bad 'episode' or something."She grinned."Donna always blames that kind of thing on PMS."

Pre-menstrual syndrome?Raven asked curiously.As a…rationale for irritability?

"Yeah.Although she sometimes seems to have it more than once a month, if you know what I mean."

I do not, Raven said.That isn't physically possible.

"Oh, um…well.Never mind, then…" Koriand'r's voice trailed off as she looked into Raven's eyes and noticed something there that looked suspiciously like a…twinkle?Couldn't be, could it?"You're teasing me," she accused.

I do not tease.Nor do I 'joke.'

"Uh huh.I can see I'm going to have to watch my step from now on."Kory found herself grinning like a fool.Raven teasing her…when had this quiet girl ever teased anyone else on the team?Never, that's when.

Then the twinkle in those cool blue eyes died as Raven tilted her head to one side and murmured, I sense feelings of…deep grief concerning Richard's departure, Koriand'r.

Her momentary humor fled, and Kory bowed her head down so she was staring into her lap."He said it wasn't my fault."

It wasn't.

"But I still feel like it _is!_"

Raven sighed.I understand.I, too, blame myself for Wallace's unhappiness in the team.But I think I have more cause than you.I harmed Wallace, when I thought I was protecting him…

"From what?You?"

In a way.When Phobia took over my mind, I did not see Wallace; rather I saw the illusion of my father attacking him.In my mind's eye, it was my father I was trying to destroy, not my friend.And later, when I realized how…dangerous I could be, I pushed him away to protect him from me.Yes.She paused.You, Koriand'r, were only protecting yourself.And that is a necessity.

Kory blinked."What does that mean?"

Koriand'r, I could…sense your own unhappiness.You loved Richard.You still love him.I know this.But he did not make you happy.

She found herself slumping down again, shoulders hunching uncomfortably, much as Raven had been at the start of their conversation."No."

Then you must not blame yourself for leaving a situation in which you could find no contentment.And Richard seems to be dealing with it in his own way, on his own time.I sensed that he was telling the truth when he explained his reasons for leaving, she added.

"Really?" Koriand'r asked, straightening and staring hard into Raven's eyes."It really _was _all about Chase, and Batman?Not me?You promise?"

I cannot simplify it so, Raven admitted.But you were by no means his main reason for quitting the identity of Robin.Remember, Koriand'r, he is not leaving the Titans.

"That's true," Koriand'r mused, feeling the ache inside her not disappearing, but beginning to ease.Perhaps in time she would be able to understand."I never wanted to hurt him."

Some hurts are unavoidable, Raven murmured, looking away.

Assuming she was talking about Wally, Kory merely nodded gloomily, and rose to her feet. "Well, I'm beat.I think I'm going to bed.You going to sleep?Or, uh, do you meditate, or what?"

I sleep, Raven responded, a trifle stiltedly.Although I…returned to my meditations four nights ago after a brief hiatus.

"Oh, yeah."Koriand'r scratched her head."I remember you said you were having problems…how's that coming along?"

Azar… Raven began in a tight voice, and then shook her head.I can no longer communicate as easily with Azar as I could in the past.

"Azar?But…she's _dead, _isn't she?"

Her spirit lives on forever.Raven looked at the gold rings adorning her index fingers, but for once there was little reverence in her gaze.Sensing that she'd stumbled into territory beyond her understanding, Koriand'r merely nodded and began to back out of the room.

"Well, goodnight then.I hope you sleep well."

Yes.Pleasant dreams, Raven added, as if reciting a well-rehearsed line.Kory grinned again.

"Donna says, 'Sleep tight.Don't let the bedbugs bite.'"At Raven's slightly alarmed expression, she added mischievously, "Don't think about it too much."

The door closed gently behind her, and alone in the darkness each woman sought her rest.

Fin.


End file.
